The invention relates to a laser system comprising at least one externally stabilizable semiconductor laser, from the laser active zone of which a laser radiation field can be coupled out, and a feedback element, disposed externally in the laser radiation field, which couples out, from the laser radiation field, a feedback radiation field having a defined wavelength and bandwidth, and couples back the same into the active laser zone for determining the wavelength and bandwidth of the laser radiation field.
These types of laser systems are known from B. L. Voladin et al., Optics Letters, Aug. 15, 2004, Vol. 29, No. 16, pp. 1891-1893. The volume Bragg grating used therein is very expensive due to the specialized materials used.